Mickey Cobras (gang)
Symbols and emblems *�� Sets * PIMP PALACE COBRAS / OUTLAWS / DOG POUND * 051 Young Money ** Zeko World ** Fatz World ** Los City ** Lance Land ** Marc block * 44TH Princeton "THF" (Mickey Cobras set) * Bad Boyz * CBlock (Mickey Cobras set) also known as JustoWorld * Maniac Cobras * 46TH Woodlawn "THF" MC's mixed with BD(Black Diciples) *TTG BlockHeadz KILLASEASON (Evergreen & Sedgwick) *Guttaville/GVG *Dodge city *Snake Pit/Wentworth Mob *Jeffery Cobras *Spook Town *Mickey City/Holly grove/800/DMG Hoods/Turfs * 51 Princeton * Evergreen to Blackhawk , Hudson to Sedgwick * Dearborn Homes * 28th to 29th , Federal to State * 29th & State * West Territory : 43rd to 55th , Shields to Wentworth * 43rd & Princeton * 45th & Princeton * 47th & Princeton (Dog Pound) * 50th/55th & Princeton (Outlaws) * The Gutter :Young Money Los City Zeko World * 49th to 51st , Martin L. King Dr. to Cottage Grove * 49th & Cottage Grove * 50th & Martin L. King Dr. Fatz World YM * 51st & St.Lawrence * 55th & Normal - "Dodge City- Dirty World Cobras" * 56th & Shields * 61st & Cottage Grove "Mickey City" Outlaws * 62nd & Cottage Grove DiddyGrove Maniacs 800 * 63rd to 65th , Cottage Grove to Champlain * 55th/58th Woods to Paulina * 71st & Hermitage * 73rd / 75th & Jeffrey Blvd to Yates. * 90th Street , State to Indiana * 90th / 91st pl. & Cottage Grove "Spook Town" * 106th & Wentworth * Bloomington,IL * Bolingbrook,IL * Calumet Park,IL * Chicago Heights,IL * Kankakee,IL * Robbins,IL * Madison Wisconsin * Gary,In "G.I." * Des Moines,Ia * Kansas City,Mo * Columbia,Sc * Memphis * Milwaukee,Wi "Mil-Town" * 108th Morgan FORMER LOCATIONS . Cabrini Green Homes : 1150-1152 N. Sedgwick . Robert Taylor Homes : 53rd & State "The Hole" . 53rd & Shields . 58th & Honore . 64th / 65th & Cottage Grove . 85th & Dante . 114th / 115th & Michigan "The Hill" . West Pullman neighborhood Rappers and Rap Groups affiliated * Young Snake aka YS Da Mayor (rapper) 061 MickeyCity aka HollyGrove * Boom * Lil Marc * Rose (Chicago rapper) hipwiki * lil mick (800 Young Money) 061 * Beast & Cash (THF 44th) * Boss Smooth (800 Young Money) 061 *Stack OG Dollaz (BlockHeadz) *Chapo Bang (BlockHeadz) *RellyBoi (TurnUpSquad/BlockHeadz) *Kidd Gucci (TurnUpSquad/BlockHeadz) Dead members rappers and non rapper. RIP �� * Lee Biscuit Princeton Block * Devonshay "Tim Tim" Lofton KILLA BIG BLOCK IKEE BOY LEEC LIL ACEE (ACE) *B-Billa 47th-49th Dogg Pound City *----YOUNG MONEY 051 DEAD MEMBERS ---- *Melly �� *Lance *Big A *Zeko *Fatz *Boom (rapper) *Chinao *T-Berg *Lil Marc (rapper) *Lil Chief *Los *Wank *Shawty Mac *Frump *Cornbread *Taco *Polo *051 Quanhi *----YOUNG MONEY 800 DEAD MEMBERS ---- *Pyro *Diddy *Ced *Nick *OldHead *Toy Links * http://chicagogangs.org/index.php?pr=MICKEY_COBRAS See Also * People Nation * List of Gangs * List of gangs in the United States * List of gangs in Chicago, Illinois * Almighty Vice Lord Nation * Latin Kings * Black P. Stones * Four Corner Hustlers (gang) Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in the United-States Category:Gangs in Chicago Category:African-American gangs Category:People Nation Category:Mickey Cobras